


Fire At Your Neck

by mujien



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujien/pseuds/mujien
Summary: A collection of ficlets/drabbles centered around my WoL and her experiences. May contain spoilers and later, smut.





	Fire At Your Neck

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a _random dialouge idea_ : "It's going to be okay".

The Praetorium was but smoke and ashes when she came to her senses.

The remains of what still smoldered had filled the air, contrasting her opal scales in a sheen of ash. It clung to her fair skin and clumped together in the damp tearstains upon her cheeks. Yet she did not move. Refused to, even, as the Garlean building burned hot around her. 

He was safe. He was here.

Thancred Waters.

She held his still body tight against her, the threads of his Ascian gown unfamiliar to the touch. Although it remained tattered from the preceding fight, she found herself instinctually smoothing out the wrinkles, dusting off what ash settled onto it. Her hand lingered upon his chest before resting upon the curve of his jaw. 

Despite all that had happened, the man appeared so calm. Peaceful. As if he had done naught but rest throughout his whole ordeal.

Ah, but how much he truly deserved it. To look so tranquil, even if it was just in slumber. She recalled long nights where she would discover him in the Waking Sands, a bout of listless consideration upon his face. The many days where she would return from her missions to find that sleep had taken him in the hallway, head lulled backwards against the bleak walls of the Scion's base. 

Only then did he look calm. Mayhaps even somewhat lonely.

Her fingers entwined themselves into the fullness of his pale hair. The familiarity of the gesture was astonishing, from the silken locks between her fingers to the careful adjustments made to support his head.

He had pushed himself too hard. He willed himself to live up to what dramatic standards he insisted Louisoix had left behind, and the world had pushed back in the form of Lahabrea. The Ascian who had caused this, utilizing Thancred as naught more than a vessel. Her eyes watered, ashes only encouraging the next onslaught of tears. The dreadful fight. The blinding light of Hydaelyn.

Those final words still burned into her memory.

_You are strong, Warrior of Light! Yet know that if I should perish, so too will the mortal within whose flesh I reside. Now make your choice and live with it!_

She recalled her heart becoming lodged in her throat; struggling to breathe for reasons other than that dreaded smoke permeating the room. Lahabrea's last attempt to defy her had nearly worked. She feared for the life of her fellow Scion, and the Ascian had made an attempt at using that to his advantage.

Yet Lahabrea's defeat was not what relieved her, even after the desperate struggle of Operation Archon. Nay, it was the sight of Thancred's corporeal form lying amongst the ashes. The will of Lahabrea had been banished through only the authority of Hydaelyn and her mighty blade. Even now, cradling him to her chest, she could scarcely believe he was truly there.

A deafening crack brought her resurfacing from her thoughts once more. The devastated carcass of Ultima weapon tumbled to the ground yalms away from them, burning amongst the rubble. The fresh cloud of ash made her lungs burn, and she turned her head away in a halfhearted attempt to best the effects.

There was no use sitting among the scalding remains of their victory. She would have to make a hasty escape; to seek an exit, and rally with the rest of the Scions just on the border of Silvertear Lake.

 _It was all going to be okay._ Hot tears spilled down over her cheeks, wrought on by the thought.

She had made her choice.

He had survived, and so had she. 

It was all going to be okay.


End file.
